Schitteren
by lluviashiawase
Summary: Sebagaimana bintang-bintang bersinar. Sebagaimana glitter berkilauan. Sebagaimana Fairy Tail di mata Lucy. Oneshot, semi-AU. Mind to RnR?


_"Ya, dahulu kita pernah berjaya"_

* * *

Disclaimer

 **Fairy Tail** adalah milik Mashima Hiro

Ide dan cerita fic ini milik saya

Jika ada kesamaan antara fic ini dengan dunia nyata, mohon dimaklumi - ini murni bikinan sendiri kok '-'

Sejenis plot twist FT yang ada di dalam kepala saya. Jadi sebut saja AU.

* * *

Lucy memastikan kalau api unggunnya sudah menyala, lalu ia bersandar di dinding gua.

Segera ia balutkan selimut tipis di tubuhnya, melindunginya dari angin malam dan nyamuk tanpa membuatnya kepanasan. Ia beruntung malam ini, bisa menemukan gua untuk beristirahat. Kemarin-kemarin, ia harus tidur di dahan pohon, pinggir sungai, dan tempat-tempat yang tidak kondusif untuk tidur lainnya. Meskipun gua ini cukup rawan, tapi setidaknya ia tak perlu kebingungan kalau hujan. Dan di dekat gua ini juga banyak kayu kering yang bisa Lucy gunakan untuk membuat api unggun.

Lucy tersenyum. Ya, bahagia itu sederhana.

Makan malam ini sederhana saja - semangkuk nasi dengan ayam panggang yang ia beli di kota saat masih di perjalanan tadi. Kebetulan lagi promo. Dan orang-orang juga bilang rasanya enak. Jadi, ia beli saja. Lumayan kan - murah, enak lagi. Seperti mendapat dua burung dalam satu tembakan.

Sambil mengunyah, Lucy melirik dua mangkuk nasi yang masih utuh di dekat tasnya. Iya, ia beli tiga porsi. Niatnya sih, sekalian untuk sarapan dan makan siang besok. Tapi, ia juga punya alasan lainnya.

Iris cokelat itu berpindah ke langit malam, menerawang jauh sampai ke angkasa. Jauhnya angkasa itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan perasaan di hatinya, atau memori di kepalanya, atau kenangannya di masa lalu. Jujur saja, Lucy tadi beli tiga porsi karena ia takut kalau begitu mau makan, miliknya sudah dihabiskan duluan oleh Natsu dan Happy. Kalau ia beli tiga porsi, ia bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa perlu takut 'dijarah' oleh dua makhluk itu. Mereka pun takkan mengganggu Lucy lagi untuk minta makan. Yah, setidaknya sampai makan malam esok harinya.

Haha, Lucy tersenyum pahit mengingat hal itu.  
Memangnya Natsu dan Happy masih bersamanya?

Setelah Fairy Tail dibubarkan, semuanya pergi sendiri-sendiri. Mencari jati diri. Mengikuti panggilan jiwa. Membiarkan takdir membawa mereka. Tak ada waktu untuk membangun kembali guild, bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup dengan kemampuan sendiri jauh lebih penting. Apalagi kalau mengingat kata-kata Makarov waktu itu: _"Jangan sampai aku mendengar nama itu lagi."  
_

Masih adakah alasan untuk kembali memikirkan Fairy Tail?

Lucy memandangi langit malam - kali ini tidak sambil memikirkan yang lain. Tak lagi memikirkan teman-teman lamanya, atau Fairy Tail, atau kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi toh itu tak berlangsung lama. Melihat bintang-bintang di langit kembali membangunkan sebuah nostalgia di hatinya. Menggugah pikirannya dengan bisikan-bisikan diantara detak jantung dan deru napasnya.

Langit malam ini penuh bintang. Tak ada polusi cahaya yang menghalangi kemilaunya. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil. Semuanya membentuk rasi sendiri-sendiri, meski Lucy tak tahu rasi bintang apa yang ada di atas matanya. Tapi ia tahu, kalau mereka punya nama sendiri-sendiri - bahkan nama-nama itu sama seperti nama kunci-kuncinya. Dibalik nama-nama itu, mereka punya cerita-cerita tersendiri - sama seperti Lucy.

Sama pula seperti Fairy Tail - mereka punya nama, mereka punya cerita. Mereka punya identitas, mereka punya suara. Mereka punya masa lalu, sejarah mereka. Sejarah itu boleh tak tertulis di buku manapun, sejarah itu boleh terhenti dengan bubarnya guild mereka. Tapi, apakah guild hanya berupa sebuah gedung, sebuah organisasi? Adakah sebuah jiwa, sebuah ikatan yang membuat mereka sadar kalau Fairy Tail takkan bubar semudah itu?

Lucy memandang lambang pink di punggung tangannya. Apakah peri benar-benar mempunyai ekor? Inilah petualangan abadi bagi mereka yang memiliki lambang ini di tubuhnya, di jiwanya. Malah, apakah peri memang ada?

"Seandainya peri adalah lambang dari harapan,semangat...", Lucy menggumam sendiri. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya."Ya, tentu ada."

Langit malam ini penuh bintang. Tak ada polusi cahaya yang menghalangi kemilaunya. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil. Semuanya bersinar, bagaikan glitter warna-warni yang memantulkan cahaya.

Fairy Tail adalah glitter itu. Mereka memantulkan segala yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ya, mereka bukanlah cahaya ditengah kegelapan atau pembawa kedamaian. Tapi, sebagaimana glitter terlihat cantik, begitupula Fairy Tail - terlihat menyenangkan, dan _memang_ menyenangkan.

"Ah, iya.", begitu mengingat satu hal lagi tentang glitter, Lucy tersenyum. Kali ini diiringi setitik air mata di ujung permatanya.

Sekali glitter menempel ke kulit, akan susah dihilangkan. Begitu pula Fairy Tail - sekali ada di hatimu, akan susah dihilangkan. Dan Fairy Tail memang bukan untuk dihilangkan.

Malam itu, Lucy tidur dengan tenang. Lebih nyenyak daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak hanya karena gua yang teduh dan tidak banyak nyamuk, tapi karena sebuah harapan baru di hatinya.

 _Glitter_ itu kembali bersinar di hatinya, memantulkan kasih abadi sebuah guild.

 _"Ya, dahulu kita pernah berjaya"_

 _"Meski runtuh sudah kami yang dulu, jiwa kami takkan mati disini."_

* * *

 **author note**

 _Ya. Fic ini bikinnya...kurang-lebih satu abad._

 _Saya bikinnya sambil dengerin lagu, headbang sendiri, terus buka Fairy Tail Wiki gara-gara gak ngikutin animenya, dan buka Fairy Tail Zero buat ngambil quotesnya Mavis._

 _Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu_ Glitter- _nya Morinaga Mayumi sama Another Infinity. Lagunya ngena banget di hati, bikin paradoks (?) gimanaa gitu (?). Fic ini settingnya setelah selesai arc Tartarus, dengan plottwist ala Aya. Muahahahahaha._

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini, mohon reviewnya /sungkem/ agak susah bikin fic FT, saya nonton & baca FT loncat-loncat :"D  
Jadi, saya mohon maaf kalau ada bagian yang agak anu (?)  
With love, Aya._


End file.
